


Кто виноват?

by eraangel



Series: Кто виноват? [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, POV Simon, Songfic, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Саймона о той странной СИТУАЦИИ, в которой все они очутились в конце 2009 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто виноват?

**Author's Note:**

> Это сонгфик. Написан по мотивам песни: Daughter – Youth

В этом мире мы были лишь тенями, лишь призраками себя самих. Мы оставили однажды этот мир, и наше место в нём сразу заняли другие тени. Нам осталась только пустота. А потом у нас отняли и ее. Оказалось, что между концом и началом нет никакой середины, и в пустоте тоже нет ничего, даже пустоты. Мы проебали свой шанс быть хоть где-нибудь. Мы обесценили жизнь и обесценили смерть, поэтому ничего у нас и не было никогда. У кого угодно. Не у нас.

Теперь мы как ущербные новорожденные, брошенные родителями на произвол судьбы, покрытые язвами, неспособные сделать даже вдох, потому что легкие наши сгнили уже давно. Всё, что у нас есть – это мы сами, наше гниющее тело и разбитая память. Нам отведён только метод проб и ошибок, но мы уже не имеем на него права. Кто угодно. Не мы.

Да, теперь мы взбалмошная, дикая молодежь, какими бы ни были цифры в наших свидетельствах о смерти. Но у нас нет надежды, нет мечтаний и целей. Мы простились со всем этим еще тогда, когда понимали, что следующий удар сердца станет для нас последним. И мы смирялись. Мы раз и навсегда запоминали, что надежда – безжалостное и бессмысленное чувство, и создано оно для кого угодно. Не для нас.

Всё, что мы вынесли из этой глупой ситуации – так это то, что нам никогда не добраться до истины. Кому угодно. Не нам.

Мы не чувствуем. Мы не знаем. Мы лишь помним, как было. Мы жалеем о том, как могло быть, но наши сожаления – всего лишь игра, лживая и малодушная. Всего лишь попытка почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, заглушить это монотонное нечто, рвущее на куски оставшиеся огрызки на месте сердца. Мы хотим избавиться от боли, причиняя себе еще большую боль. Мы не смеем забыть минуту, когда мир перестал быть. Кто угодно. Не мы.

Кто виноват?

Кто виноват во всём этом?

Ведь не может быть так, чтобы совсем никто не виноват!

Я знаю, что, наверное, просто боюсь признать это, боюсь поверить после всего, что увидел и узнал. После всего, что сделал. Мне жутко быть здесь и видеть, как чистота, будто тропическое цунами, сплошным потоком захлестывает и уничтожает мир. Быть может, я просто держусь за прошлое – всё еще. Хотя, наверное, Кирен прав, и всё наше прошлое – уже не наше. Он – чистота. И он – виноват.

Видит Бог, я всего лишь еще одна тень, которую нужно смыть. Я никогда не был цельным, завершенным. Скорее всего, судьба не выделила этого качества на меня – ни в прошлой жизни, ни в этой. Кирен забудет меня, как только я уйду. В этом моя задача – однажды уйти. Но Кирен оставляет во мне слова, звуки, изгибы и контуры. Он впечатывает в меня образы – настолько безупречной красоты, что порой мне кажется, будто голова треснет от яркого света. Кирен стал первым и единственным, кто открыл мои рёбра, чтобы там, в черной гнили, поселился свет, и теперь, даже если я уйду, он не уйдет уже никогда. И это так охренительно больно, потому что он – чистота. И он – виноват.

Любить. Я не знал, что умею делать это. Что все мы – умеем. В каждом из нас я вижу только горечь сожаления, которая отвлекает от настоящей боли. Той боли, что несет в себе жизнь без любви. Я не умел прежде. Я не умел после. Я не умею и сейчас, это точно. Но я люблю. Я ничего не понимаю, я не знаю, как работает любовь, где она рождается или как отключить ее хоть на секунду. Но я знаю точно, кто за нее в ответе.

Чистота вымывает горечь. Если вдруг миру посчастливится познать чистоту, мир навсегда запомнит. Мир больше не сможет быть прежним. Этот мир познал, просто еще не понял, что именно, ничего не понял, на самом деле, как и я. Кроме одного – отныне мне всегда будет не хватать Кирена. Потому что он – чистота. И он – виноват.

И я со своим больным стокгольмским благоговением так сильно благодарен ему за это. Потому что кто, кроме него?


End file.
